The Old Host Club!
by frozen-otaku
Summary: Before they were the Host Club's parents they were normal kids who went to high school. Follow Yuzuru, Reynard, Taiga, Yuzuha, Akira, Yorihisa, and Yoshio as they try to get through high school. Will they survive? Read inside!


**A/N: Hello there! This is my new story, which follows the Host Club's parents. Please favorite, follow, and review this fanfiction to show your support! If you enjoyed it write me a P.M. or a review! This story is NOT beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy! **

* * *

Akira Morinozuka stood quietly next to his best friend and cousin, Yorihisa Haninozuka. He was not one to speak, especially at social gatherings with his friends. Yorihisa usually did all the talking, and seemed to enjoy it.

"Say, Akira, do you think we should tell Reynard about what we heard earlier?" Yorihisa asked. Akira simply shook his head to indicate that Reynard would find out one way or another. "Okay, if you say so!" Yorihisa said before returning to the rest of their friends. Akira turned around to see Yoshio arguing with Yuzuru before smiling. Those two were always fighting because Yuzuru was over the top during everything.

"Yoshio! Ow, that hurt!" Yuzuru yelled before grinning stupidly at his best friend.

"I wouldn't need to hit you if you weren't an idiot." Yoshio's deep and calm voice spoke. Slowly, he pushed his glasses up his nose and put on a terrifying smile. "It would do you well to behave right now. I am not your babysitter."

"You would make a terrible babysitter! You would probably yell at the children all day." Yuzuru said quietly. He turned to Reynard Houshakuji who was watching this exchange with an amused face, "That man can never have kids." He whispered.

"Yoshio has a point Yuzuru, you are acting like a little child." Taiga Nekozawa spoke. "This is a party to celebrate all the graduates from the high school. In three years that will be us." He said with a dreamy face.

"That is unless one of our parents decided to make us change schools!" Yorihisa said with a gloomy face.

"Nonsense!" Yuzuru screamed, "We are best friends and will never break apart." He said looking at all his friends.

"Aha!" They all grunted in agreement.

"What about me! I come fifteen minutes late to a party and I am already out of our strange friend group?" Yuzuha Hitachiin said grinning. She was the only girl that the group of boys every conversed with. They all thought of her as one of the guys instead of a potential wife.

"That's ridiculous!" Yorihisa said laughing, "We all love you!" Suddenly Yuzuru pulled them all into a group hug and smiled stupidly.

"Yuzuru unless you want to iron my shirt let go." Yoshio spoke with his signature smirk on his face. Yuzuru quickly let go of the gang.

"When does the graduation ceremony begin anyways?" Reynard asked annoyed, "And why did we even come? It's not like we have siblings who are graduating."

"Reynard is right." Taiga replied, "Why don't we go explore the school that we will be starting at in a few weeks?"

"I'm in!" Yuzuha giggled, "This party is boring anyways."

"That's because it's not a fashion shoot." Someone said under their breath and the group laughed.

"Fine, if you want to go explore the grounds go ahead. I'll stay behind considering I already know the high school by heart." Yoshio spoke quietly.

"Yes we know that you have been taking high school classes since the beginning of middle school." Yorihisa said rolling his eyes.

"And you just want to stay behind to talk to everyones dads!" Added Taiga. The group nodded in agreement.

"And what is so wrong with wanting to make impressions?" Yoshio asked.

"All you ever do is work! You need to take a break sometimes you know!" Yuzuru replied.

"Oh please! Yoshio Ootori? Take a break from work? I would pay to see that." Yuzuha said laughing to Reynard.

"Fine. I'll come along with you on your little adventure." Yoshio said finally giving in. The group cheered and started walking towards the other side of the courtyard, laughing about something that no one in the business world would ever find funny. 'They're hopeless.' Yoshio thought to himself.

"Yoshio!" Reynard yelled, "We're waiting!"


End file.
